


Cover for BeautifulFiction's "Puzzled"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1600x1200px at 300 dpi, with (as usual) <a href="https://app.box.com/s/4ym9s4d03aoy0q198u8r">a downloadable copy stored at Box.com</a> in case Tumblr reduces the dpi in the copy below. For a short-but-sweet fic by an enjoyable writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for BeautifulFiction's "Puzzled"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Puzzled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724579) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



A little something to go with a sweet and charming 1895b. Thanks, BeautifulFiction!


End file.
